The Truth About Tight Jeans
by M.L. Shards
Summary: Why the Dukes wear tight jeans answered right here, for your enjoyment.


Luke winced as he watched his younger cousin nearly face plant into the hay. "Bo, maybe we ought to take a break?" He suggested carefully, in hopes of convincing Bo to take a break from nose-diving off of the General Lee. "Daisy said lunch would be ready soon and I don't know about you but I'm kind of hungry and-"

But his blond counterpart paid no attention, hauled himself to his feet, brushed off his dirt covered blue shirt, and narrowed his eyes at his older cousin for even suggesting something so foolish. "No." He replied simply.

"Bo, I don't think you-"

"I am going to get this." Bo said, inhaling deeply and closing his hands into fists at his sides and he attempted to calm himself down. It was getting rather frustrating. "I am going to do this."

"You know you could just walk around the car." Luke groaned, resting his hand against his forehead. "It's not that much space."

Three hours… Luke had been watching his cousin for three very, very long hours, unsuccessfully slide across the hood of the bright orange car. About twenty minutes in, Luke had stacked a pile of hay near the door, allowing cushioning incase Bo overshot or fell over, which he seemed to have mastered. The younger cousin couldn't stand the idea of Luke being able to do something that involved cars that he couldn't.

The older Duke had slid across the hood of the car by accident the first time, his leg had gotten caught on the car when he'd been trying to jump over it, and he'd slid over. Suddenly that was his claim to fame and his younger cousin was going to have none of it.

"I am going to get this Luke, you can't convince me otherwise. Now what the heck am I doing wrong?" Bo insisted impatiently.

"Well you need to keep your leg tucked under you more." Luke sighed. "I mean, remember those gymnastic stretches Coy taught us?"

"Coy took gymnastics?" Bo asked in confusion and Luke had to force himself to not roll his eyes.

"Yes, for three years Bo… look" He moved over to his younger cousin. "Just pull your leg up like this." He demonstrated by going on one leg and using his right hand to pull it up higher.

Bo copied the motion. "Okay…"

"Now you need to keep it tucked underneath you while you slide, the whole time, you can't go out of form so soon or you'll end up crashing off the hood onto the road."

Bo nodded. "All right."

Trying with a running start, he once again attempted the slide, only to fall right off of the car.

"Well, you're getting better." Luke sighed. "Are you sure you don't want to take a break?"

"Sure, I'm sure…"

Luke sat down on the ground. "Well can you hurry up and get it then?"

Another half hour past, with Luke leaving and bringing his blond cousin a glass of water, it was hard work falling off cars all day… As he paused to take a sip of water, Bo noticed something he hadn't noticed before.

"Question."

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing those?"

Luke looked down. He was wearing his normal plaid shirt and jeans… what was different? "Wearing what?"

"Those jeans."

"What about them?"

Bo looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "They're too small."

Luke rolled his eyes. "They're form fitting Bo, not too small." He corrected.

"And you're wearing a belt with them too. It doesn't look like you need one…"

"So?"

"Why? Why not wear looser jeans like normal?"

Luke shrugged. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Oh come on-"

"Just stop Bo," Luke snapped, becoming rather defensive, then realized there was nothing for him to really be getting upset about. "It ain't none of your business what I wear."

Bo let out a barely audible huff. "Well fine then."

Luke sat back down on the ground, crossing his legs and playing with the ring on his pinky finger. It was getting really boring watching Bo continuously falling over. It had been really funny the first hour or so, and the urge to go steal Daisy's camera had been real high, but after the second hour it was getting old, and now, almost four hours later, he was ready to just go about his normal business, but he'd promised to help Bo master this and he wasn't one to break his promises, especially to another Duke.

"Look, at four o'clock I need to go in and help Daisy, okay? So you've got ten minutes of my time still to get this down."

Bo wrinkled his nose disappointingly, but nodded in agreement. Ten minutes, all right, he could do this, after all, it had taken less time than that to master getting in the General without smacking his head on the car door. He still had a bit of a problem with the passenger's side since he normally drove the car; but nonetheless, it showed he could do something if he put his mind to it.

He inhaled deeply again, to calm himself down, took a run and-

Luke grinned as Bo actually made it to the other side, landing on his feet, perfectly unharmed. Bo grinned happily.

"Haha!" He exclaimed triumphantly. "I am the master!"

"Way to go cowboy" Luke replied sarcastically.

Bo wasn't really paying attention as he celebrated with himself. Luke was sure he was going to get a sore arm, the way he kept patting himself on the shoulder. He saw his cousin set himself of to continue practicing. Now that he'd had one success, the blond seemed even more determined to get the move down pat.

Luke was amused and happy for his cousin, but didn't have time to stay. Turning and heading back to the house to help take the laundry down while Daisy began fixing supper, Luke laughed when he heard a loud yelp from the direction that Bo was in. Daisy and Jesse bolted from the house, looking around frantically.

"Everyone all right?" Jesse asked.

Luke nodded. "Don't worry, Bo's fine."

"You sure?"

"I think he'll be apologizing for making fun of my fashion choice." Luke said, taking down a pair of black socks from the clothesline. "If I figure correctly, he'd just managed to catch his underwear on the wiper blades for the first time…"

* * *

Any other questions that you'd like answered about the Dukes of Hazzard? About Bo, Luke, Coy, Vance, Daisy, Jesse, Boss? You name it, we'll do our best to write it. Mention any ideas in your reviews, me and my friend Mel plan to continue this thing and make it a mini series of stories and drabbles. 


End file.
